In LMDS systems the downlink bandwidth or data rate is continuously varying in time because each downlink burst uses a network termination individual modulation and coding (Physical layer) scheme. Due to the non constant downlink data rate the higher layer (IP) functions cannot perform service priority respecting traffic shaping. The queuing function block within the base station has to buffer the offered IP traffic and has to take into account the various service priorities and the framer functional block has to generate the downlink frame. The problem is that neither the framer knows anything on the QoS (quality of service) requirements of the offered load nor the QoS queuing knows something about the actual available downlink bandwidth or data rate. This leads to a loss of QoS in the downlink radio path.